


The Way Down

by WinglessFlutters



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Murder Husbands, Terrible writing, i'm trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8600566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinglessFlutters/pseuds/WinglessFlutters
Summary: Will Graham has been falling for more than three years. It's just that now he can feel the wind beat against his face.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just take it and dON'T LOOK AT ME

Will Graham has been falling for more than three years. It's just that now he can feel the wind beat against his face.

He can't hear anything through the wind and waves below. But he doesn't need to hear anything. When they stood on the cliff's edge just seconds ago, he and Hannibal were on the same page. And they still are.

It started with the slaying of the dragon. Knifework and savagery coordinated like a perfectly choreographed ballet. Sure, they got off to a bumpy start, but once Hannibal grabbed the ax the rest was easy. Hannibal swings the ax and Will strikes on cue as if they'd done this a hundred times before. Like they were made for this.

Will may not have been born for this. But he was certainly made for this. This was his life's trajectory from the day he met Hannibal. 

With Dolarhyde bleeding out on the pavement, there was nothing left to do but embrace. There was no need to seek escape. They'd thought through the scenarios long ago. This was never going to end well. But they did get to defeat the dragon. That's more of a fairy tale ending than they could've hoped for. 

 

                      _I don't know if I can save myself. ...Maybe that's just fine._

 

Will couldn't stand on his own, but that was hardly the only reason they clung to each other.

"See?" Hannibal said, "This is all I ever wanted for you, Will. For both of us."

Will was in awe. Of the scene they'd created. Of the feelings flowing through him. Like he was finally where he was meant to be. "It's beautiful."

He rested his head on Hannibal's chest. That infamous heartbeat that so rarely sped up was the last thing Will heard before the wind. They held on tighter.  
Did Will push? Did Hannibal pull? Does it even matter?

They're falling now and they have so little time. 

Trying to talk would be useless. And they'd talked plenty in their years together. There was only one thing yet to try. 

Hannibal nudged against Will's face. Their lips touched and Will let it happen, opened up to it, pushed into it. It was the last action they could take in their lives and it had to count. A kiss to make up for all that had been lost and a future that no longer existed. 

This was their last meal. Their final words. And it was everything Hannibal thought it'd be. From the feeling of Will's facial hair to the movements of his tongue to the temptation to bite. But one last bite was worth less to him than this. What he wanted most was more. More time, more blood, more Will. He'd never wanted something to last forever like this.

 

And then

**Author's Note:**

> I hate writing fic involving canon scenes and lines bc I always wonder "am I remembering this right?" "am i misinterpreting this?". So, sorry if I messed up a bunch.  
> And yeah, I know I switched tenses and perspectives a couple of times but ssshhh, literally no one should care. This is not a work to be taken even a little bit seriously, it's just my headcanon.


End file.
